dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thorn of the Dead Gods
The initial data of the Dagger being found at Tier 2, 3 and 6 is obtained from the data files. This assertion that it can be found in Tier 4 and 5 is suspicious and merits investigation. -- 03:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I did some light testing before bed, 5 out 5 were grey iron(so I reverted it to the original description) but I am certain I have seen steel for sale on him before(PC), or I have it confused with Dar'misu I will give it a few more tries tomorrow and see if I can't get a steel one to pop up. Mictlantecuhtli 03:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I had my suspicions that this in error. According to the Toolset it is impossible to get a Tier 4 or 5. Some items have an Item Progression from Tier X to Y. Others exists only at Tier X. During User:Tierrie/Project Juggernaut this item stood out of the rest because it, uniquely, had three entries. At Tier 2, 3 and 6. But I await more testing tomorrow. -- 04:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I had it confused with Dar'misu and the other merchant in Lothering responsible for overcharging people. His inventory was the one you could shuffle around with reloads until you got higher quality gear. Mictlantecuhtli 16:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) The Codex entry explains that there are exactly 3 of these daggers, and that's essentially correct, there are. The only problem is that due to a Bug (which exists elsewhere in the game as well) you can obtain one of them (Steel) from Lord Dace twice, but that's obviously an unintentional exploit. There should only be 3. PhilV 00:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible Discrepancy *The Lord Dace encountered in both the Aeducan Thaig, and later in the Diamond Quarter is the son of Lord Ronus Dace encountered in the Dwarf Noble Origin. This means that if you killed Lord Dace(Junior) during the Dwarf Noble Origin when fighting him in the provings (due to defending your houses honor after discovering his fathers plan) you may not have access to the Tier 3 daggers even if you side with Bhelen Aeducan. Lord Ronus Dace may be who you encounter instead (who may or may not carry the daggers, and may comment on his sons death at the hands of a Dwarven Noble Warden). This scenario has not been tested, but is worth noting as a possible discrepancy when trying to acquire the daggers as a dwarven rogue. Mictlantecuhtli 12:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *I wonder how many people playing a Dwarven Noble have sided with Prince Bhelen... PhilV 02:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Hmm. I did side with Bhelen as a Dwarf Noble (or at least pretended I would then double-crossed him), but I just embarrassed Ronus Dace during the origin story and didn't challenge him so can't verify who is fought or what the later implications are. The Lord Dace encountered for A Prince's Favor: The First Task is Anwer (or Anwar?) Dace - is this definitely who is fought in the origin? And is he definitely the son of Lord Ronus Dace, rather than a brother or cousin or something? I didn't pick up on that relationship, so it would be really handy to have info about where the connection between the Daces is mentioned. I've just started a new Dwarf Noble, so will try the option of challenging Ronus Dace and see where it leads, but that will take some time! 22:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::*OK, I happened to have some convenient save games and I don't think there's an issue. The guy who can be fought in the Dwarf Noble Origin is Mandar Dace, whereas the one in Bhelen's task is Anwer Dace. Here they are, along with Ronus for completeness. 23:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) NPC-RonusDace.jpg|Lord Ronus Dace NPC-MandarDace.jpg|Mandar Dace, Ronus's son NPC-AnwerDace.jpg|Lord Anwer Dace, Lady Dace's father Alright, I couldn't remember Ronus Dace's sons name. Thanks for clarifying. Mictlantecuhtli 09:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Affects story / epilogue? The codex says that "Each person who has held one of the Thorns, even briefly, has died an untimely death". So if you use it, does it affect the story in any way? Crozz 22:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm almost sure this is just flavour, and doesn't have any impact on the story. After all, as a Grey Warden, an untimely death is pretty certain no matter what weapons are used! 23:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Stat Differences I've yet to get the higher tiers of this weapon. However, playing on the XBox 360 the version of this weapon obtained in lothering is only +2 damage/+2 armor penetration. Is this true on the PC as well? If so, a note should be made. Tivadar 19:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Just got the higher level version and it does indeed have +3/+3. Going to make a note of this in the article. Tivadar 18:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Three versions - three pages? I just added all the missing values for the different versions to the infobox, except for value. I decided to only leave the (corrected) value for the tier 2 version there, so that the price in Barlin's inventory would be displayed correctly. Should we make a separate page for each version or leave it like this? --M.harmless (talk) 01:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC)